


Everybody wants to be a cat

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Just two boys trying to pick a new cat.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Quarantink 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Everybody wants to be a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know what I'm doing... and I'm not officially taking part in this new challenge (or haven't been invited to)... I just happened to read three great fanfics about species (first prompt) in a row and just had one clear image in my mind about Javi and cats. And in this tough time I need a whole world of fluff, maybe I'm not alone in this sentiment so here we go...
> 
> Edit: Still don't know what I'm doing but I'm taking part in this quarantine challenge?? 15 one-word prompts, up to 200 words.

''So which one,'' Javi stretched lazily in bed and asked Sergei.

Sergei was still intently looking at the computer screen. ''I don’t know, so many of them,'' he exclaimed.

''And so many species,'' Javi added.

''When I was a kid we had only stray cats or like normal cats… and here it’s Bengal cat, main coon cat, Persian cat, Siamese…,'' Sergei hummed.

''I’d prefer British Shorthair,'' Javi said. ''They are so calm and don’t mind if you leave home for a day or two, they just chill.''

''Planning going somewhere?'' Sergei asked playfully and turned in the bed to face Javi.

''When _someone_ is still competing and I want to support him at comps…''

''Aww, that’s sweet,” Sergei cooed and kissed him.  
''Do you really think it’s a good idea? That Effie won’t mind?'' he asked.

''Effie is princesa de la casa but she’s friendly,'' Javi explained.

''You know what? I can’t wait for the new cat,” Sergei exclaimed, put the notebook aside, threw himself at Javi and began tickling him under his chin.

''What are you doing?'' Javi yelped.

''I'm training how to stroke a cat.''

''You can train on Effie, a real cat.''

''But I love you moooore!!''

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not enough fluff, just google British Shorthair Cat pics. Or watch this video with Javi and his cat Roni ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Gp8EJy63p0


End file.
